User blog:Naya Rivera/♥ Fugly Fashion // Joe's Blog ♥
Hi, welcome to my Fugly Fashion blog. Southern Belle FEMALE A modern take on the Southern Belle look; Off the Shoulder Crop Top I decided to start with this because the cut of the top is similar to the top of the big dresses Southern Belles are known for back in the day. Crop tops are also extremely fashionable lately and this creates the base of my modern take. High Waisted Pleated Skirt I went for high waisted because it fits better with the crop top. Southern Belle looks are meant to look sexy but also have a touch of class to them and I think high waisted brings this better than sitting on the waist. The colour is bright and is perfect for the hot days that the Southern Belle would face, this is also the reason for the flowing fit, too as it doesn't stick so it wouldn't be uncomfortable in hot weather. The pleat texture also adds a bit of old charm as well. Purple Heeled Sandals To add more colour to the look I opted to go with a heeled sandal. Purple matches hot pink/white really well and the three together are a popular colour combination. The style of the shoe is also more casual than the stiletto or the pump and the ankle strap design gives me the classy look that I want. Pink Shopper Bag As this outfit is very casual, something you could wear to go out with friends during the day or go shopping I decided to go with a shopping bag because its size gives it a classier look as well as being able to hold a lot of things without it bulging or looking packed. The color sets off the top quite well and goes well with the hot pink skirt. Floppy Sun Hat What's a summer inspired outfit without the floppy sun hat? This hat can block the sun rays and still make you look classy and fashionable. VANS pale pink Sunglasses Another summer outfit must have. The pink matches the rest of the outfit and isn't too provocative. Gold bracelets Finishes the outfits, they aren't too flashy to draw attention away from the skirt or the shoes but they add a touch of glamour to the whole ensemble. This outfit is serving day with your hunties realness! Who I Would Have Wear It: Sydney. She's got enough matureness about her to pull it off and I think it matches her personality decently well. Hipster / Gothic Hybrid MALE Taking the dark elements of Goth and adding to it to modern fashion. Black Knee High Boots Knee High boots are always a mysterious item, I think which makes them perfect for a modern, fashionable Gothic look. Black Ripped Skinny Jeans Black Skinny Jeans are too plain for both of these looks however the rips are what set them apart. Ripped clothing has always been a staple in any good, fashionable outfit belonging to a Goth and sometimes, hipsters. Black Tank Another Gothic item but with the braces on, the uniqueness of the item transcends the item into hipster fashion and it gives it a quirk. Black Gothic Trench Coat Ordinary jackets are too mainstream to be included in this ensemble. Trench coats give off more mysterious vibes and they're also popular in Hipster outfits. Fingerless Leather Gloves The gloves are a nice accessory to an otherwise bare arm. The leather material is the choice because knitted material looks too soft and warm. Men's Red/Black checked shirt The checked shirt has been a long time friend to the Emo/Goth people and eventually it became a staple hipster garment. The shirt adds colour to the outfit and is a perfect item that combines the two. Serving cute but deadly realness! Who I Would Have Wear It: Nate. The outfit is very moody but the checked shirt gives off a warm vibe when pressed against all of the darker colours. Pretty in Pink FEMALE Making a glamerous pink outfit. Combining the girlish qualities of "pretty in pink" and adding more adult themes to it. Hot Pink Crop Top / Short Skirt Combo I've chosen another crop top/skirt combination because there's no denying their fashion presence in the world right now. I opted for a shorter skirt and a more revealing top because I want this outfit to have the cuteness and innocence of a girls' outfit but the sexiness and slight provocative nature of an older woman's outfit. Pink/White Floral Cardigan I chose this because the softness of the white and pale pink colours tones down the harshness that the hot pink brings. It also adds the more girly innocence that I was looking for. White Oxford Heeled Shoe The oxford is a classy yet girly looking shoe. It adds both elements to the outfit and is more comfortable and casual than a pump. Hot Pink Clutch The clutch is more suitable for a woman who is ready for a night on the town and it adds more glamour to this outfit because it doesn't have as much class as the Southern Belle one. It's a lot more casual. Taupe Headband The headband adds another touch of classic girl to the outfit but the design of the headband adds more matureness to it. Serving 16 going on 26 realness! Who I Would Have Wear It: Angelika. She's young enough to pull off the typical girly look but also has a mature air about her that would make the grown up parts work. Geek Chic MALE For a male Geek Chic is all about getting the right balance between dorkiness and good fashion; Burgundy Geo Print Shirt A shirt is the must have for a Geek look. The geo print gives it a modern edge as well. Pattern shits are also seen as quite hipster/geek, too. Grey Chinos Chinos are another staple on a Geek outfit, but they need to be rolled up and the shirt tucked in. The colours also blend together well. Black and White Oxfords The white on the Oxfords tones down the dark colours in the outfits and the Oxford is a smart looking shoe which greatly matches the ensemble. Spotty Black and White bowtie The bowtie adds a bit of quirkiness and adorableness to the outfit. The colour scheme also matches the shoes and the colour also doesn't take too much away from the shirt even though they're both patterns. Nerd Glasses Thick rimmed glasses are what make the outfit really pop and make it instantly identifiable. Black/Brown Satchel Satchels are the only type of bag which match a fashionable geek outfit. Serving high school geek realness! Who I Would Have Wear It: Kyle, the outfit is dorky and lovable. Category:Blog posts